1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a collapsible storage container for use in connection with storing and shipping a variety of materials, and folding the container for convenience and transportation when not in use. The collapsible storage container has particular utility in connection with folding hinged foldable end panels and foldable top and bottom panels to flatten the storage container, and locking the top and bottom panels in the in use position by engaging a peripheral lip on the end panels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Collapsible storage containers are desirable storing and shipping materials of all kinds, and then collapsing the container to take as little space as possible when it is stored, shipped, or moved in the empty state.
The use of segmented storage containers is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,746,242 to Troth discloses a combination folded container that is a combination of two separate pieces, one paper material and one plastic. The plastic piece is folded into a sleeve, and the paper piece is folded to form one end of the sleeve and to form a tuck flap. However, the Troth '242 patent does not disclose hinged foldable end panels, and has further drawbacks of separating the two pieces when they are folded down and stored, and of not providing a secure means for locking the bottom into place.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,487 to Taravella et al. discloses a shipping container that has a pallet held to the interior bottom of a box with flaps. However, the '487 patent does not does not disclose hinged foldable end panels, and has further drawbacks of separating the pallet from the box, or the container cannot be folded down and stored.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 277,042 to Carter et al. discloses an ornamental design for a collapsible shipping container which has hinged sides that fold down over each other to collapse the container. However, the '042 patent does not disclose deployable floor panels which engage a peripheral lip to lock in place, and can not fold up to a smaller surface area than the size of the container floor.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a collapsible storage container that allows folding hinged foldable end panels and foldable top and bottom panels to flatten the storage container, and locking the top and bottom panels in the in use position by engaging a peripheral lip on the end panels. The Troth patent makes no provision for hinged foldable end panels or a lip on the end walls to lock the bottom panels into place.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved collapsible storage container that can be used for folding hinged foldable end panels and foldable top and bottom panels to flatten the storage container, and locking the top and bottom panels in the in use position by engaging a peripheral lip on the end panels. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the collapsible storage container according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of folding hinged foldable end panels and foldable top and bottom panels to flatten the storage container, and locking the top and bottom panels in the in use position by engaging a peripheral lip on the end panels.